Twelve Days of Christmas, Yugioh style!
by Lady Aduka
Summary: REEEEEPOSTED! The title sez it all guys, so don't ask anymore k? My first humor fic! Merry Christmas!


**Twelve Days of Christmas…Yu-Gi-Oh! style!**

Hey there! In honor of the upcoming holiday, I've written a YGO fic, and as the title says, it's the parody of the song "Twelve days of Christmas." Actually I got this idea from my sister's bestfriend who wrote the original version of this song…the only difference is hers is sorta like a crossover fic…with lots of different anime characters thrown into the fic to sing some of their lines…that's why I dedicate this fic to them both…and to all Yami Yugi fans!!! 

And before I start this fic, I would like to say that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Kazuki Takahashi does…got it? Good! Enjoy!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

On the first day of Christmas,  

Yami gave to me…

THE COMPLETE PARTS OF EXODIA! _(Yami: O.O! What?!?)_

On the second day of Christmas,

Yami gave to me…

2 FLAMING SWORDSMEN! _(Joey: Yami gave what?!? He wouldn't do that to me, ever!!)_

AND THE COMPLETE PARTS OF EXODIA!! _(Yami: *yells* I did not gave those cards!)_

On the third day of Christmas,

Yami gave to me…

3 DUEL DISKS! _(Kaiba: …)_

2 FLAMING SWORDSMEN! _(Joey: But…I have only ONE Flaming Swordsman!)_

AND THE COMPLETE PARTS OF EXODIA! _(Yami: *vein pops on forehead*…and I did NOT gave Exodia!!)_

On the fourth day of Christmas,

Yami gave to me…

4 KURIBOHS! _(YGO Cast: O.o;)_

3 DUEL DISKS! _(Kaiba: You owe me THREE, Pharaoh! Got that?!)_

2 FLAMING SWORDSMEN! _(Joey: Grrr…!!)_

AND THE COMPLETE PARTS OF EXODIA!! _(Yami: I'm not gonna repeat myself!!)_

On the fifth day of Christmas,

Yami gave to me…

5 RAIGEKIS!! _(Lightning: CCCCRRRRRAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSHHH!!!!!!!)_

4 KURIBOHS! _(YGO Cast: still O.o;)_

3 DUEL DISKS! _(Kaiba: *glares at Yami*)_

2 FLAMING SWORDSMEN! _(Joey: *grumbles*)_

AND THE COMPLETE PARTS OF EXODIA!!! _(Yami: -.-X)_

On the sixth day of Christmas,

Yami gave to me…

6 DARK MAGICIANS! _(Yami: I only have ONE!)_

5 RAIGEKIS!!! _(Lightning: CCCCRRRRRAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSHHH!!!!!!!)_

4 KURIBOHS! _(Kuribohs: *smile*)_

3 DUEL DISKS! _(Kaiba: Tch…..)_

2 FLAMING SWORDSMEN! _(Joey: *vein pops on forehead*) _

AND THE COMPLETE PARTS OF EXODIA!! _(Yami: *pouts*)_

On the seventh day of Christmas,

Yami gave to me…

7 SUMMONED SKULLS! _(Yami: Now that's just too many!!)_

6 DARK MAGICIANS!! _(Yami: Like I said, I have only one Dark Magician!!! *shakes fist*)_

5 RAIGEKIS!!! _(Lightning: CCCCRRRRRAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSHHH!!!!!!!)_

4 KURIBOHS! _(Everyone: …..)_

3 DUEL DISKS! _(Kaiba: *angry aura is blazing*)_

2 FLAMING SWORDSMEN! _(Joey: I've had it!!!! .)_

AND THE COMPLETE PARTS OF EXODIA!! _(Yami: That's just plain stupid!!!)_

On the eighth day of Christmas,

Yami gave to me…

8 HARPIE LADIES! _(Mai: *screeches* You gave WHAT?!?!?)_

7 SUMMONED SKULLS! _(Summoned Skull: I LIIIIIIVVVEEEE!!! *Lightning sound effects in background*) (A/N: I just love that line! It's from Mushu of "Mulan"! ^____^)_

6 DARK MAGICIANS! _(Dark Magician: Tsk Tsk Tsk!)_

5 RAIGEKIS!!! _(Lightning: CCCCRRRRRAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSHHH!!!!!!!)_

4 KURIBOHS!! _(Kuribohs: Kweeeee!!!)_

3 DUEL DISKS!!

2 FLAMING SWORDSMEN!! __

AND THE COMPLETE PARTS OF EXODIA!!!

On the nineth day of Christmas,

Yami gave to me…

9 CHANGE OF HEARTS! _(Ryou: But…)_

8 HARPIE LADIES! _(Mai: How could you give that brat my precious Harpie Ladies???!? *shakes Yami furiously*)_

7 SUMMONED SKULLS! __

6 DARK MAGICIANS! _(Yami: I'd never give my favorite card!!)_

5 RAIGEKIS! _(Lightning: CCCCRRRRRAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSHHH!!!!!!!)_

4 KURIBOHS!

3 DUEL DISKS! _(Kaiba: *joins Mai and strangles Yami*)_

2 FLAMING SWORDSMEN! _(Joey: O.O! Hey! Leggo of my buddy! *joins in the fray*)_

AND THE COMPLETE PARTS OF EXODIA!! _(Yami: @.@)_

On the tenth day of Christmas,

Yami gave to me…

10 TIME WIZARDS! _(Joey: *is surprised* MY Time Wizard?!)_

9 CHANGE OF HEARTS! _(Ryou: But…I have only one Change of Heart, guys…^^;)_

8 HARPIE LADIES! _(Mai: You are not fit to give her my Harpies!!!)_

7 SUMMONED SKULLS! _(Yugi: Eh? But Summoned Skull's not easy to come by!)_

6 DARK MAGICIANS! _(Yami: I'll not say it again!!! .)_

5 RAIGEKIS!! _(Lightning: CCCCRRRRRAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSHHH!!!!!!!)_

4 KURIBOHS!

3 DUEL DISKS! _(Kaiba: *ish still beating Yami* :-) )_

2 FLAMING SWORDSMEN!

AND THE COMPLETE PARTS OF EXODIA! _(Yami: HELP!!!!!! @.@)_

On the eleventh day of Christmas,

Yami gave to me…

11 SHINING FRIENDSHIPS! _(Everyone: Eh?!?!)_

10 TIME WIZARDS! _(Joey: O.O!) (A/n: These guys just keep on repeating the same sentences, ne? ^^;) _

9 CHANGE OF HEARTS! _(Ryou: *blinks, while watching the others fight*)_

8 HARPIE LADIES! 

7 SUMMONED SKULLS!

6 DARK MAGICIANS!

5 RAIGEKIS!! _(Lightning: CCCCRRRRRAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSHHHH!!!!)_

4 KURIBOHS! 

3 DUEL DISKS!

2 FLAMING SWORDSMEN!

AND THE COMPLETE PARTS OF EXODIA!!

On the twelveth day of Christmas,

Yami gave to me…!

12 BLUE-EYES CARDS!! _(Kaiba: *screams in a mad fit* YOU DARE GIVE MY BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON CARDS?!??!?!)_

11 SHINING FRIENDSHIPS!_ (Tea: -.-; Kaiba has lost it…)_

10 TIME WIZARDS!_ (Joey: *scratches head* But then, it was originally Yugi's card, then he gave it to me…arrrgghh!!!)_

9 CHANGE OF HEARTS! _(Ryou: Luckily I'm not with them… *sweatdrops, still watching the others* ) _

8 HARPIE LADIES! _(Mai: You're HISTORYY!!!!)_

7 SUMMONED SKULLS! __

6 DARK MAGICIANS!

5 RAIGEKIS!! _(Lightning: CCCRRRRAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSHHHHH!!!!!!)_

4 KURIBOHS! 

3 DUEL DISKS! _(Kaiba: Feel my wrath, Yami!!! You'll never get away with my precious Blue-Eyes!!!!!!!!)_

2 FLAMING SWORDSMEN! __

…

DEE: (smiles nervously, then turns to the above-mentioned monster cards who are wearing white choir costumes with matching red bowties and holding blue songbooks!!!! *how cute!!! ^-^*) …Everybody now!!

_All monster cards: (sings) AND THE COMPLETE PARTS OF EXO……DIA!! _

EXODIA: ^________________________________________^ 

~The End!!~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hehe, there!!! I hope you guys liked that one! And before I forgot..

NO YAMIS WERE HARMED, KILLED OR TORTURED IN THE MAKING OF THIS FIC!!!

Just a friendly reminder…(^_^)

Yami: Not. Harmed. Huh?!? (eyebrows jerk, and advances towards Dee)

Dee: Uh…hehe…um, can't we settle this peacefully?? ^^;;;

Kaiba: Peacefully?? You stole my cards AND my Duel Disks Systems!! (cracks knuckles)

Mai: And who gave YOU the right to be the owner of MY Harpie Ladies??!?

Joey: Yeah! That goes for my Flaming Swordsman and my Time Wizard as well!!

Dee: But..but…Yami gave them all to me in the first place!!! T.T

Yami: Enough talk! Let's get her!!! :-D

Everyone (except Ryou, Tea and Yugi): YAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!

Ryou: *sweatdrops* …well, there they go…who's up for some pizza?

Tea/Yugi: ME!!

Dee: Review please! Thousand domos!!

**~* MERRY CHRISTMAS, MINNASAN!! *~**


End file.
